Simplify the following expression. $ 2 - 6 \times 10 + \dfrac{ 63 }{ 9 } $
Answer: $ = 2 - 6 \times 10 + 7 $ $ = 2 - 60 + 7 $ $ = -58 + 7 $ $ = -51 $